


Play With Me - A Chris Hemsworth Smut

by AbsintheBunny



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Hemsworth - Fandom
Genre: Begging, F/M, Light Bondage, Teasing, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsintheBunny/pseuds/AbsintheBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things get tough for Chris, he asks you to help him release some stress in his favourite way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play With Me - A Chris Hemsworth Smut

You had been shopping for most of the day and were now driving home as it was getting late, on the drive home you couldn’t help thinking about how tired your husband Chris had been lately. Up at 5am for the shooting of his latest film, training for long hours afterwards then home and straight to bed, it wasn’t putting a strain on your love life however it was making you slightly worried about how he was coping with it all. You pulled into the driveway of your house, noticing the porch light on so he must be home you thought with a smile on your face. 

You got through the door and placed your bags on the table, ‘Chris?’ You shouted through the house, no response. You looked in the kitchen, dining room and the front room still to find nothing. Going up the stairs you called out his name to still get nothing; it was unlike him to not be at home at this time. You peeked into the bedroom to see a black box on the bed with a note placed on the top. You went over and it simply read:

‘Play with me’

A smile flashed across your face, when things were stressing out Chris a little too much he liked to know that someone could control him, and this was the method he preferred. You opened the box to find a very expensive brand new PVC corset, thong, suspender belt complete with tights and a stiff looking riding crop. You knew he was somewhere in the house, probably watching you so you stripped out of your normal clothing and dressed in what Chris had bought you, adding a pair of red sky high platform heels and a little bit of dark lipstick. Yes you definitely looked rather dominant tonight, just what he needs. You heard a door shut so you went back into the hallway to see a light peeking through the spare room door, over the coming months it had been changed into your ‘playroom’, with a dark rug on the floor and a chest filled with all sorts of things that inflict pleasure and pain. 

You opened the door and walked into the semi dark room, candles lit the four corners and a standing lamp was set near the window, giving enough light for the situation. Chris was naked, on his knees with his broad toned back facing you, his hands behind him and his head bowed….. Just how you liked it. You walked in a circle around him, stopping in front of him before kneeling down and tugging his head by his long sandy hair to look at you. ‘And what do you have to say for yourself, huh?’ You said to him, a hint of lust in your controlling voice. He looked deep into your eyes as he said ‘Play with me mistress, make it hurt.’ You kissed his cheek, leaving a dark lipstick stain in its place, you walked over to the chest placed against the back wall and opened it, you brought the whip into the room with you so you selected some rope, a blindfold and a cock ring to go with it. Once you had selected the items you tied the blindfold around his eyes, tied his hands together behind his back in a secure knot and placed the cock ring around his already huge erection. 

‘I hope you know who owns you Chris.’ You said whilst towering over him, ‘Yes Mistress, you do, you own all of me.’ He said sounding kind of desperate, this week must have really taken its toll on him. ‘Well lets see I we can make this pretty ass a new colour, lean forward, shoulders on the floor, ass up.’ He loved it when you threw orders at him. You traced the crop over each cheek and lightly over his balls, wrenching a tortured moan from his lips. You then trailed it over both of his plump cheeks before landing a smack of the whip onto his backside leaving behind a pretty pink mark which told Chris that you owned him. ‘Count for me baby.’ You whispered to him. Chris managed to get to 15 strikes of the whip before he begged you to take off his cock ring; it was straining against the band and his tip leaking pre cum to form a damp spot on the rug. ‘Mistress… p-p-please, fuck me…. I need to cum, please make me cum!’ You looked at his red ass then to his cock, realising that if you spanked him with the crop any ore he may cum on the spot. ‘Lie on your back, legs spread.’ You said with Chris following his orders immediately. 

Placing a leg over him you sat in a straddle over his body, pulling him up so that we was nose to nose with you, you gave him a kiss that made him melt into you. ‘Tell me how much you need me.’ You said in the most seductive voice you could muster. ‘I need you so badly mistress, I need to feel you, I need to see you, I want to be wrapped around your heat milking my cock dry--.’ You had to stop him with another kiss before you gave up your powerful role. You removed his blindfold to see a pair of tear stained eyes staring back at you, you knew he loved every minute of this though. You loosened your corset and removed it, letting your breasts wave around his face, his eyes glued to your chest, not realising your hand was snaking its way down his body and latching onto his hard erection. As soon as your hand made contact he let out a sharp yelp, ore pre cum leaking onto your hand as you started rubbing his shaft, increasing with speed to torture him a little more. You didn’t stop your ministrations until he started to shake, the pleasurable torture taking over his body.

You gently remove the ring, hearing a puff of air escape Chris as the pressure was released. You pushed your chest closer to his face, only allowing to feast on your breasts but not allowing him to touch them. He was so lost in your breasts, sucking on your nipples that he didn’t realise you had pushed aside your thong and sunk down onto him. His head snapped back as you started a slow rhythm, moving up and down slowly on his cock, he begged for you to go faster, ‘Ahh—M-Mistress, please, please, faster, I need to come!’ You swirled your hips, his cock hitting your magic spot which made you clench around his cock. ‘You own me, my beautiful mistress!’ That’s all you needed to hear before you bounced on his cock, getting faster and faster with every bonce you gave, Chris had his head buried in your breasts grunting at how good you felt and that he was forever yours. 

You leant in and gave Chris a violent purple love bite on his neck before you both came so hard Chris almost fell onto his back, You screamed out his name whilst he screamed out yours, mixing together to make the most passionate outcry you have ever heard. You felt him fill you up to the brim with his hot seed; your orgasm was so strong you drew long crimson scratch marks down his muscled back, giving him a trophy to show off to his friends next time he was training. As you both called down he looked into your eyes, thanking you for making him feel better and that he completely belonged to you. When you had finished kissing and cuddling you tended to Chris’s pink ass, kissing every mark you made.

2 hours later after a shared warm romantic bath you found you and your husband curled up in bed, Chris not letting you out of his grasp. Just before you fell into a deep sleep you heard a whisper of ‘I love you.’ Nothing could make you happier right now.


End file.
